Baby Good Night
by Aoi no Tsuki
Summary: "Damn it, Sasuke. I'll kiss you..." ditariknya dagu Sasuke―mendekat ke arah wajah tan-nya. "...now!"/  "... Hn. Just do it, Dobe." N.S, AU, drabble fict, sho-ai. Don't like, don't read! Special for SasShin-chan.


**Naruto punya Kishimoto Masashi**

**Warning: Short Fict a.k.a Drabble Fict, Shounen-ai, AU. Don't like, don't read!**

**[=o,o=]**

**_Baby Good Night_**

**by: Aoi no Tsuki**

**[=o.o=]**

"Oyasumi, 'Suke~"

"Hn, oyasumi."

Ucapan selamat tidur itu datang dari seorang pemuda pirang yang dibalas datar oleh kekasihnya.

Remang cahaya di kamar mereka terlihat berpendar. Lampu penerang yang berada di meja kecil pun sudah dimatikan setelah keduanya menempatkan posisi tidurnya masing-masing.

Tak ada kemesraaan. Tak ada pelukan, dekapan atau semacamnya. Dan yang menjadi penyebabnya adalah posisi tidur mereka yang saling memunggungi. Tak enak. Sungguh tak enak. Yang diharapkan adalah 'sesuatu' yang lebih daripada itu.

Gelapnya langit malam dan juga hembusan angin dingin membuat keduanya menarik―merapatkan selimut tebal untuk menghangatkan tubuh mereka.

Ucapan selamat tidur itu seperti mengakhiri semuanya. Semua kegiatan padat dan melelahkan yang dilakukan kedua pemuda itu. Semua pembicaraan yang mereka katakan dan semua gerakan yang mereka lakukan.

Tapi mungkin... tidak.

"Sasuke, sudah tidur, belum?" Naruto membuka pembicaraannya lagi―berharap kekasihnya itu belum terlelap. Ia bergerak, membaringkan tubuhnya dengan mata biru yang menatap langit-langit kamar.

"...'Suke," panggilnya lagi. Kepala pirangnya bergerak, melihat punggung tegap Uchiha bungsu.

"Hei, 'Suke~"

"Urusai, Dobe."

Dorr! Pada akhirnya, Sasuke mengeluarkan suaranya untuk membalas si pirang.

Naruto tersenyum lebar.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur jika tak melihat wajahmu, 'Suke," Naruto mendesah pelan, "jangan memunggungiku!"

"Percuma. Ini gelap dan kau tak mungkin bisa melihat wajahku,"

"Hm? Kau pikir begitu? Aku masih bisa melihat wajahmu, _kok_. Karena di mataku selalu terbayang wajahmu, 'Suke."

"Baka-Dobe,"

Kata gombal apa lagi yang dikeluarkan si bodoh itu? Batin Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku ingin melihat wajahmu. Aku tak bisa tidur. Kau tega apa membiarkanku seperti ini?" Naruto menoel punggung Sasuke. "Hei~"

Sasuke tetap tak mengubah posisi tidurnya. Ia malah mencoba menyamankan posisinya saat ini.

"'Suke~"

"..."

Susahnya membuat Sasuke menuruti permintaan Naruto. Benar-benar Uchiha yang...

"Baiklah, jika itu maumu, 'Suke. _Fine, it's okay. I'll move_,"

Sasuke ingin menanggapi kata-kata Naruto, tapi rasa lelahnya membuat itu tak terjadi.

Selang beberapa detik, tangan karamel itu telah mendekap setengah tubuh Sasuke.

Kalimat 'aku akan pindah' yang dikatakan Naruto adalah bergeser lebih dekat ke arah kekasihnya. Sebuah kejutan kecil untuk Sasuke.

"Kau kira aku akan menyerah melawan sifat keras kepalamu ini, hah?" Naruto tersenyum kecil, "jawabannya adalah... tidak,"

Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di leher Sasuke. Wangi _mint_ yang menjadi ciri khas Uchiha bungsu masih tercium dengan jelas―menghipnotis pikiran si pemuda pirang.

"...wajahmu. Aku ingin melihat wajahmu, Uchiha Sasuke," bisik Naruto tepat di telinga Sasuke, _"please~" _

Ingin rasanya Sasuke mendesah pelan akibat bisikan maut dari pemuda Namikaze itu. Kata-kata terakhir dari Naruto membuat Sasuke menghilangkan sifat buruknya.

Sasuke mendecak. Ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, berbalik, dan menemukan wajah karamel Naruto tepat di depan wajahnya.

Oniks dan biru langit.

"Kau melakukannya," Naruto terkekeh, "aku masih bisa melihatmu, 'Suke."

"Hn. Terserah apa katamu, Usuratonkachi."

"Jangan memulai duluan sebelum aku, bodoh!"

"Che, baka!"

Mata oniks Sasuke sedikit melebar ketika ia merasakan pergerakan jemari_ tan_ Naruto yang mengelus pipi kenyalnya. Lembut dan penuh kehangatan.

Sasuke menyukainya.

"Aku menyayangimu, Sasuke."

"Aku sudah tahu."

"Hehehe... Benarkah?" tanya Naruto, lembut.

Ia mendekap Sasuke erat dengan kepala _raven_ yang menempel di dagunya.

Hening sejenak. Kedua mata oniks Sasuke hampir tertutup. Ya, hampir tertutup.

Dia sudah tidur. Begitulah pikir Sasuke. Tapi, itu salah. Dua detik sebelum Sasuke benar-benar memejamkan kedua matanya. Suara serak itu memanggilnya lagi.

"... 'Suke, kau sudah tidur?"

"Ck, hampir jika kau tak berbicara seperti sekarang ini, baka."

"Beri aku ciuman selamat tidur, 'Suke."

"Tidak."

"Sedikit saja,"

"...tidak,"

"Ayolah, 'Suke~ Aku tak bisa tidur jika kau tak memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untukku," nada merayu terucap jelas dari bibir Naruto. Entah bisa mempan atau tidak terhadap si Uchiha bungsu.

Satu. Dua. Tiga.

"Aku bilang tidak, ya, tidak, idiot."

_"Damn it_, _Sasuke._ _I'll kiss you..."_ ditariknya dagu Sasuke―mendekat ke arah wajah _tan_-nya. _"...now!"_

"... Hn. _Just do it, Dobe._"

Tak diduga, Sasuke merespon dan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan bagi si pirang.

Naruto menyeringai. _"Good boy."_

Wajah karamel Naruto terus mendekat ke arah Sasuke hingga mata safirnya bertemu dengan langit malam. Lalu, kecupan lembut pun mendarat tepat di bibir si _raven_.

Dalam kamar itu, mereka saling menatap―menembus remang cahaya yang melingkupi hanya-demi-menatap-kekasihnya.

"Oyasumi, _my princess_."

"Chee, idiot."

"Yang terakhir, berikan aku pelukan selamat tidur, 'Suke. Sekali saja,"

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke bergerak meraih punggung Naruto dan memeluknya erat.

Cinta mengalahkan segalanya. Termasuk sifat dingin, rasa tak mau tahu Sasuke, dan sikap gengsinya sebagai Uchiha bungsu.

"Arigatou," Naruto membalas pelukan Sasuke. Akhir kata itu, ia mendaratkan sebuah kecupan di kening Sasuke. Cepat dalam sekejap.

Entah bagaimana ekspresi Sasuke sekarang. Mungkin wajah putih susunya kini berubah menjadi merah padam karena rasa malunya. Atau malah rasa senanglah yang ia tahan hingga tawa tak ia paksakan untuk keluar. Ah! Atau mungkin yang lainnya.

"... Oyasumi, Naruto."

"Yeah~ kau menyebut namaku. Aku rasa kurang satu kalimat lagi," tawa menggoda ada di wajah si pirang.

"... Aku juga menyayangimu, idiot."

Sebuah pelukan pun Sasuke dapatkan setelahnya. Pelukan dari sang kekasih. Pelukan dari pemuda pirang. Dan setelahnya tak ada pembicaraan di antara mereka. Hari ini benar-benar telah usai. Tapi, mana kita tahu apa yang akan terjadi di 'tengah malam' nanti.

**...END...**

**Akhirnya fict N.S jadi juga. Ini udah jadi, Dindoo~ *tepar***

**Fict ini buat Dindo a.k.a SasShin-chan. **

**Mohon maaph jika masih ada kesaLahan daLam fict Tsuki. **

…skaLi ripiew tetep ripiew ayo maju kasih ripiew…

**Arigatou Gozaimashu**

**Aoi no Tsuki**


End file.
